


Arthur’s Heart is Too Big

by Silent_Muse



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Muse/pseuds/Silent_Muse
Summary: The Cave took a life, an arm, memories and shattered Arthur’s soul. But Lewis is back and the gang is together, yet different. So how can Arthur deal with hidden feeling for his best friends, live in awkward tension with Lewis, avoid Mystery’s true form like the plague and battle his mind that just wants to end everything already?He can’t. And it gets worst when some random ghost gets stuck in his head and it’s Arthur’s fault it’s in there.





	Arthur’s Heart is Too Big

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reading. Have mercy

The interior door slides open and Arthur takes a deep breathe controlling his nerves. The room was bare with minimal furniture, only a low Japanese style table and cushions on the left side of the room, while the rest was a cleared out, cream padded floor. Arthur almost forgot about how traditional Vivi’s grandma was. Looking around Arthur remembered the times the gang would come over when research lead to dead ends or when quiet days became agonizing waste of time. He remembers how this room became a safe place for Arthur to forget everything, all his anxiety, his fears and concerns. That was until the cave incident and he couldn’t bare coming even close to either of his friends homes.

 

“While I can waste all the time in the world, you can not. So please get in.”

Mystery’s voice, while soft had Arthur flinch as he grabbed his metal arm. The dog’s ears fell flat for a moment see Arthur’s reaction, but Mystery was always quick to build up a stone face. And god did that hurt Arthur even more, Mystery shouldn’t have to suffer over his stupid fear.

 

“ ‘M sorry.” Arthur couldn’t help the words slip out, as he sat on the floor leaving a safe distance between them. There wasn’t always a tense relationship between them, but now the awkwardness would hang around them no matter what. Arthur was just glad Mystery never pushed Arthur to talk about, maybe he was waiting for Arthur to start, like that would ever happen.

 

“Now I had you come here for a very important reason.” Arthur nodded showing he was listening and he messed with the joints of his prosthetic, a nervous habit. Mystery paused looking conflicted, he must be finding soft wording for bad news. “You’re heart is shattered.”

 

“Wha...what?” Out of everything this could be about Arthur wasn’t prepared for that. “Mystery, last I checked I’ve never had a date to go south.”

 

The canine rolls his eyes, “I’m serious. I can see your soul as clear as day and it’s a mess. It’s a surprise that some other magical entity hasn’t already come after your body with how open it is.”

 

Arthur’s throat closes up and he suddenly can’t breathe. He hasn’t let his guard down since the cave, but his body somehow grew more tense as his eyes darted around the room. It’s too empty. There’s nowhere to hide. Nothing, it’s too big. No weapons, no Vivi, no Lewis. Arthur can’t do this, he didn’t have fire ghost powers, didn’t know how to exorcise a demon, wasn’t a fox demon with powers. He was just the driver, the guy with the van! Just the mechanic who got scared by a ‘bad feeling’ or a creepy looking house.

 

“Arthur. Arthur! It’s okay. You’re safe here.” Mystery inches closer, trying to appear non threatening. “Vivi has talismans protecting the whole house, nothing is getting in. That’s why we are here. So please breathe with me.”

 

Mystery was right. He just needs to calm down. God, he knew about the charms, he knew! Why was he such a moron? Arthur gave a shaky nod as he focused on his hands, following Mystery’s counting. Arthur hated this. Hated how he needed to be cared for like he was a kid again. Hated how useless he was.

 

“I’m. I’m fine. Thanks” His smile definitely was real and he could feel he hands still shaking, but it was enough.

 

“Apologies for poor word choice. Every being has a built in protection against the spiritual plane, so more than other. Think of it as a fort, yours was destroyed completely by that demon. So now you must rebuild.” Mystery stood with his chest puffed out. “And I will train you. Although, I must warn you that this will take a long time. Not only that but this training will make you even more exposed to the other planes. It can get...uncomfortable. Are you will?”

 

The very thought of being taken over again was making him hyperventilate not to mention how Mystery opening confessed that he will be placing a fucking sign to all beings that he’s free meat. But, he could finally do something, no one would have to worry about Arthur being possessed. At least it’s something that can stop weighing the team down. Not trusting his voice not to break Arthur gave a nod.

 

Mystery’s eyes were filled with concern as he walked up to Arthur. Needless to say Arthur couldn’t stop the shaking as Mystery grew closer, but he owed the dog. Arthur’s hand hesitantly scratches Mystery’s fur and Arthur sees him physically relax under Arthur’s touch.

 

“We can start some other day. You’ve got to rest, and don’t protest I can see the bags.”

 

Arthur could only sigh as his body was already giving in. “Fine, but ‘m not tired.” Arthur’s eyes were already dropping and he was definitely willing to blame Mystery soft fur for making him drowsy.

 

His last moments of consciousness Arthur heard a small chuckle, “Sure kid, sure.”


End file.
